


Gnawing on His Hand

by HanaHimus



Series: Babysitter AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitter!Mayuzumi, Child!Akashi, Child!Murasakibara, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro only started babysitting because his parents insisted he did, he didn't expect to end up with his hands becoming a chew toy for a purple haired two year old when he did, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gnawing on His Hand

When Chihiro had started babysitting, it was only because his parents thought he was “old enough to take on the responsibility.” What they really meant, though, was that they wanted to be able to go out instead of watching the two year olds they’d take care of.

Maybe that’s why he was holding a whiny toddler (who just so happened to, at the time, be non-verbal) in his lap while he tried to read a book for class. He swore that a first year middle schooler had better things to be doing.

Still, at least Atsushi was quiet besides the occasional whining or happy noises he would make. Better than having a loud little kid to take care of once a week.

“Hey, be quiet.” He mumbled, moving his hand towards Atsushi’s head in an attempt to pat it. “I’ve done everything I could--”

He stopped talking and Atsushi stopped whining as the two year old shoved Chihiro’s fingers into his mouth.

“Gross.” He said, frowning at the purple haired child as he began to seemingly cheer up and he began gnawing on his hand. “Give me back my hand.”

He pulled it back and sighed when the two year old went right back to his whining.

 

-

 

The next time Atsushi got a hold of his hand, it was a pure coincidence. 

He’d been trying to wipe some crumbs from those nasty toddler treats away from the little boy’s face and, without meaning to, got his finger right in his mouth. He didn’t even have a chance to pull back before the gnawing started.

“That’s seriously gross.” Chihiro said, despite making no move to remove his hand at first. “Can’t you chew on something else?”

Even as he said that, he knew that the kid was probably just curious and showed that in...the grossest way possible. Maybe if he just let Atsushi gnaw on him he’d stop soon.

But that would have to wait, it was way too gross to let it go on any longer, so he pulled his finger away.

Atsushi looked up at him and gave a whine as soon as the deed was done.

“You’re not chewing on me today, little boy.” Chihiro sighed, picking up the child. “Better luck next time.”

Sadly, Atsushi seemed to take that as a “chew on my shoulder” instead. Chihiro had a feeling the two year old was going to be chewing on a lot of things in his house. He just had to hope it wasn’t his light novels.

 

-

 

Dealing with Atsushi when he had a stomach ache wasn’t any fun, Chihiro decided. 

Then again, he couldn’t blame the kid for being horribly whiny when he was probably in a lot of pain.

“Parents just leaving you with a thirteen year old when you’re sick, huh?” He sighed. There was no way the kid was going to stop whining anytime soon.

He needed to get him to stop at least a bit, though. It was giving him a headache and was going to exhaust the poor kid.

Maybe that’s why he let the child grab his hand and start gnawing on it with a sigh.

“That’s seriously gross.” He mumbled, patting Atsushi’s head lightly. “You’re lucky you’re feeling bad.”   
Atsushi didn’t react to his sentence in the least and instead just continued to chew away. 

It didn’t take long for Chihiro to realize his hand was completely covered in the kid’s nasty drool (he made a note to wash his hands after he handed Atsushi back to his parents later that night).

At least the two year old wasn’t whining anymore. In fact, he was actually quiet besides an occasional pleased noise.

“Definitely less annoying than you whining constantly.” He said, reaching for his light novel. He was going to be there for a while.

 

-

 

Chihiro didn’t even notice Atsushi chewing on his hand the next time it happened until it had to have been at least a half hour.

Most of it had to do with the fact he was also trying to watch another child at the same time, Seijuurou, and he had been busy watching the redhead play with the building blocks his parents had left them with.

“Looks like Atsushi chews on everything…” Chihiro glanced over at Seijuurou. “Has he ever chewed on you?”

Seijuurou looked over to him and gave a tiny nod. At least Seijuurou seemed to be able to semi-answer him despite not speaking.

Well, looked like Atsushi did it to more than just him.

“God, this is gross…” Chihiro frowned at the little purple haired boy with a frown.

He should’ve pulled his hand away with that statement, he really should’ve, but...he found himself finding it a lot less gross than he was saying.

In fact, it was almost...endearing at that point. Not that he would actually tell anyone that he felt that way.

And hell, at least it kept Atsushi very quiet and very happy. He could always find a way to work with that.

 

-

 

Chihiro wasn’t quite sure why his mother was frowning at him when she walked through the door. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, he was just sitting on the couch, reading his light novel with Atsushi in his lap. The kid wasn’t in danger and, was in fact, happily chewing away at Chihiro’s hand.

“Sweetie...isn’t that a bit...gross?” His mother asked, finally moving out of the doorway and stopping her stares.

“Gross?” Chihiro frowned. “Not really, besides why does it matter? He’s not hurting anyone.”

“But he’s chewing on your hand.” She said, a crease in her brow.

“So? It’s not hurting me and he’s happy.” The grey haired boy replied, putting his novel down. “Let’s not jinx it.”

“You shouldn’t let him do that, honey. He’ll start thinking it’s okay.” His mother replied with a sigh.

“He’s just curious, mother.”

“Just curious?” She stood in front of her son. “Chihiro, give me Atsushi.”

Chihiro frowned up, moving to stand up with the purple haired child still in his arms. “I can take care of him.”

“You didn’t even want to babysit when we got you started, sweetie,” She began, “just give me the baby.”

“Well….” Chihiro frowned, looking down at the two year old. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind about it.”

“Good, then we can start setting up more children for you to babysit.”

Chihiro blinked. “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> The cutest au ever that I ended up making with tattoosanta :,)
> 
> Teeny baby Mukkun was so fun to write. I hope Mayuzumi seems okay omf.


End file.
